I'll Fight For You
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Greaser Mitchie and Soc Alex meet and fall in love. Problem? Their social clicks hate each other and they cant be together. Alex finds out she's pregnant, but who's the father? Alex joins Mitchie gang but that starts an all out gang war. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I know I have other stories that I havent been updating lately but im back ... but this ones really been on my mind and I just cant not think about it. Its Alex/Mitchie. Its Rated M for sex, drinking, sex, smoking, sex and stabbing and did I mention HOT SWEATY SEX!!!**_

_**Mitchie is the bad girl greaser but without greasy hair of course :P Alex is the innocent good girl soc and wears dresses and skirts for a GREAT REASON! (So mitchie can get to her quicker) ;)**_

_**I don't know why, but I feel like I want Mitchie to have a penis for some reason, i think it would make the sex hotter, like i know she's a girl and all but whatever....what do you guys think? Tell me if she should. Yeh, i think she should, she does in this chapter. If you guys really dont like it i'll change it and take it out but i know you will since we are all horny perves.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own nothing, dont sue me please.**_

_**Reviews are really liked :)**_

_**This is very smutty, ye be warned. Like seriously, the first paragraph is sex, get ready.**_

_

* * *

_

___Mitchie's POV_

It was almost midnight but we had all decided to go for a walk and get some cigarettes and booze. It was Ella, Shane, Nate, Justin, Me and my girlfriend Caitlyn. I grabbed her hand along the walk and leaned in and kissed her. All the guys hooted and whistled while Ella said it was cute. Caitlyn pulled me behind a tree a little ways away from them in the park and we started making out. I kissed down her neck and slid my hands under her skirt and under her panties, slowly stroking and massaging her clit and folds, she moaned and I could feel my pants tighten. I pressed into her and she bucked her hips and spread her legs further apart indicating that we could do it here. I unzipped my pants and pulled them down to my knees. I pulled my boxers down and the cold air hit my penis, it already had pre-cum dripping from its tip and it was standing straight up towards her, I pulled her panties to the side. I touched the tip of my erect penis to her clit, both of us moaned. I grabbed my hard penis and grazed it across her opening. I stroked her up and down a couple more times. She was so wet I couldn't handle it anymore. I pinned her harder against the tree. I entered roughly, her tight walls squeezing my penis harshly, she was used to it, I took what I wanted. She reached down and began fondling and massaging my balls, she knew I loved it when she did that. I pushed into her deeper and she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Just from her moan I became more turned on and I erected more into her. I didn't think I could go any further till she cried in pain. I thrust harder, shutting her up, she knew the drill, if she cried I would just take what I want harder and twice. I was a troublemaker and a double taker. She slightly closed her legs and tightened her muscles around my penis. I moaned and she had tears in her eyes but I kept thrusting into her. I hissed in pleasure and she whimpered. I stopped and took myself out of her and moved us to the ground. As soon as I was on top of her I entered even harder than the first time.

"Oh god, Mitchie, your so big and hard. Slow down." She begged.

I thrust slowly into her a couple times and then sped up again. Her walls started to clench my penis and she grabbed my balls tighter with each thrust. She squeezed my penis tight and I felt an orgasm shred through me, she too moaned in pleasure and came. I quickly pulled out and let my liquids fall to the floor. I had already got one girl pregnant, I really really didn't need another. I cleaned her up by licking her and pulled my pants back on. I stood up and helped her look presentable.

She was a good fuck, but nothing else. I knew our girlfriend status was just really friends with benefits who didn't wanna share with anyone else but she told me she loved me, yet I never told her back. It was because I didn't love her, there was no spark there, there was nothing special. I pulled her hand and hurried her along to meet the others, they were at least 10 minutes ahead. They all smirked and giggled at Caitlyn flushed visage and our sweaty faces. I kissed her cheek and we walked on.

A couple minutes later walking through a park we heard some voices calling us.

"Hey greasers!" We all turned around with glares on our faces. A whole bunch of well dressed rich kids had walked our way. They called us greasers, we called them Soc's. They always had to pick on us somehow.

"Get off our turf." A funny accented boy told us, I knew him, his name was Mason. He wasn't that built and he was kinda ugly. There was 6 of them, and 6 of us. But more of them were guys.

"Make us!" I spat.

"Oh, the biggest freak of all. Mitchie, the he-she dyke." He taunted and his whole group laughed except for a girl leaning against a tree. She was breathtaking. She had a white dress that stopped a little bit higher than mid thigh and had a red belt around her midsection. Her slender toned legs were practically begging for me to run my hands over them. She had long, black, slightly curled hair flowing over her shoulders. She looked like a goddess. I dragged my eyes over her breasts and even though I just had sex not 7 minutes ago, I could feel a tingle between my legs. I looked at her legs again but mainly between her knees and hips. I thought about having sex with this girl and I instantly got a boner. I could feel it throbbing and begging for release. Mason must have saw since he pushed me to the floor. I quickly regained my balance and wipped out my switchblade.

"Hey man, I didn't mean nothing serious." He explained yet he reached behind him and grabbed a knife from his pocket.

"Bring it on you douchbag." I challenged.

"Your gunna fucking die you dyke." He charged at me and I ducked and jumped to the side avoiding his swipe. I swung my elbow into the side of his head. He stumbled back shocked and I took this time to swiftly hold the blade to his neck.

"Leave us alone." Was all I said as I lowered the knife and he nodded his head. I started to walk away but he picked up his knife and slammed it into my shoulder. He took hold of my leather jacket as I screamed and threw me across the park. I barely managed to stumble over but a body stopped my fall. The goddess I had seen before. She looked at me with worried eyes and held me by the arms, stopping me from falling to the ground. She was against the tree and I had her pinned against it. The pain ripped through my shoulder, ruining the moment. It traveled up my jaw, through my face and then went back down to my shoulder and to my hands and fingers, making them tingle. I screamed in pain and she grasped my shoulders tighter. I would have liked to finish the moment but a man pulled me off. This man was a cop.

"Don't even try any of that Mitchie." He said. Mr. Sergeant Peters was his name. He was a total jerk, alwayd siding with the Soc's. He slammed me to the ground and I screeched in pain. All of my friends gathered around and he looked confused. They all ignored him and picked me up and took me home. It would be a long morning.

_No One's POV_

They had taken Mitchie back to their house and removed the blade. Thankfully, it hadn't gone too deep and had missed all the vital veins. They stitched it up and told her it would be sore and that she was not allowed sex or fighting for a week. She rolled her eyes. It was 3:24 by the time they were all done and they all crawled to their beds.

_Mitchie's POV_

I carefully layed down on my bed and Caitlyn lay beside me, staring at my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Tonight, when we carried you home. You had a boner. Why?"

"Umm, normally I get a boner when i'm horny." I said it like a 'duh' type of answer.

"Yes, obviously, but you hadn't even looked at me since we had sex at the park." She insisted. God, shut up girl!

"That doesn't mean I wasn't thinking of you and your sweet pussy babe." I said skillfully. I crawled on top of her slowly and she smiled. I smiled back and kissed her slowly. I kissed down her neck and she arched her back. I ground my hips into hers, rubbing my package against the front of her dress.

"Oh no, your not allowed sex for a whole week until your shoulders better." She responded. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't resist me." I stated cooly and rubbed my package against her harder. She moaned and I slipped my hands underneath once again.

"You know I can't," She reached down and squeezed my growing bulge, "So your boner was all for me babe?" She quizzed. I was too in the mood for sex to care what she was saying. I just wanted to fuck her hard.

"All you babe, all you." I lied. I needed sex right here, right now!

We had sex all night. Even though she had just said once, I knew she couldn't resist me. I woke up and walked from the room, everyone looked at me and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"You couldn't of not had sex for one night? Just one?" They taunted.

"Nope, but hey at least I get some Jason." I joked back. He looked mock offended and I hit him in the arm playfully.

"Well maybe you get too much." He responded.

"There's no such thing as too much sex fool." He rolled his eyes and continued to make breakfast. "Well last night was fun." I added sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah so much fun." Nate broke in as he walked into the room ruffling his hair joining me, Jason and Shane. I rolled my eyes and went and got dressed.

Caitlyn was still sleeping, lying on her back naked. I smirked, I must have really worn her out last night. I left the house saying I was going for a walk. I pulled out my switchblade, flipped it open and closed it, repeatedly. It was a habit that had grown when I wanted to think, I just needed something to figit with. I walked through the park we went through last night, it seemed happy and cheerful now, opposing to last nights grizzly and cold. No one was here but hearing the occasional foot step made me pull my leather jacket higher over my shoulders and the twig snaps made me look around and search for someone following. I switched my head to the side when I heard a crying and talking.

"No, please don't. It doesn't have to be this way." The tiny voiced begged.

"I've waited long enough for you bitch." A funny talking male responded. I couldn't exactly pinpoint where the voices were coming from. I heard a scream of pain and I listened closer. When I heard a moan, I knew what was happening, someone was being raped.

"S-stop Mason. Y-ou're hurting me." Hearing the name Mason boiled my blood and I was seeing red. I rushed to the bushes and thick trees on the left side of the park. When I looked through I saw Mason on top of the goddess from last night, raping her. She was whimpering in pain and he was moaning and calling her vile names in pleasure. I ran forward and booted him and hard as I could in the ribs. He rolled off of her, taking himself out in the process which caused her to hiss in pain. I saw his bloody penis and I stomped on it. He screamed and gasped in pain, grabbing at his privates and I kicked him in the head knocking him unconcious. I cautiously walked over to the girl crawled into a ball, shaking her head. I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I reassured.

"I k-know w-who you are. You're g-gunna r-rape me too." She responded. I knew I had a bad reputation but I never knew other people knew about it. I had sex with a girl and had got her pregnant and I broke up with her a day before she told me she was pregnant. She claimed I had raped her and the police had freaked and charged me. That's why Sergeant Peter's always sided with the Soc's and especially with the Soc's girls.

"No, i'm not. I'm here to help."

"R-really?" I nodded.

I looked her over and noticed her state. I slowly pulled up her panties, waiting for her to stop me but she didn't. I pulled her dress back over her head and then I tried to help her stand. She fell back over and I tried but failed to catch her. She looked at me from the floor with her pained eyes and I nodded. I took of my leather jacket and she started crying. I noticed what I had done.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I carefully draped it over her shoulders and helped her put her arms through. I placed my hands under the back of her knees and the small of her back, lifting her up bridal style. She buried her face into my collarbone and chest area and her hands gripped tight to my shirt. I carried her all the way to a diner on the greaser's side of town. When I entered the whole place stopped and went dead quiet, everyone was glaring at us. She wasn't exactly welcome here but I didn't care. I sat her down in a booth and sat across from her. She shook her head and noticed she wanted me to sit next to her. I changed seats and she immediatly closed the space between us by placing her head on my collarbone. I put my arm around her and grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"My name's Alex." She whispered. It was a cute name. It was short yet fitted her perfectly.

"Well Alex, the name's Mitchie." I responded back, whispering too. I waved the bus girl over. She skated over and pulled out her notepad. She had a short pin striped dress and two pigtails. She was chewing her gum like a cow and tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"What can I get for you Mitchie?" She asked. Our whole family were regulars here, we knew everyone.

"Hey Miley, can we get two coffees, some fries and a cheeseburger." She nodded, scribbled it down and skated away. I turned to look at Alex. It gave me shivers thinking of her name.

"I don't think anybody likes me here." She said softly.

"Many people here don't like the Soc kind. I guess your pretty rich kid clothes kinda say who you are." I told her truthfully.

"Can we hang today?" She asked quietly. I smiled.

"Yes of course Alex."

"But I want to be treated like you, can we change from my clothes or something?"

"Yeh, after our food we'll go back to my place and change your look. We can talk along the way." I said.

She nodded and our food came. I put two sugars in her coffee. It helped the nerves and calmed shock at a time like this. I carried her home and we talked about our lives. She was rich and had two parents. I was poor and had no parents. She had one brother and I had four. We both had no sisters. I reached our house and kicked the door open with my foot, we always left it unlocked.

"Hey your home..." Caitlyn said excitedly but quietly droned of in the end seeing Alex in my arms. I ignored everyone's gaping wide mouths and shocked faces and took her to my room. I carefully set her down on my bed and started to look for some clothes that would fit her. I picked out my best blue skinnies and a white v-neck with my best leather jacket. I passed it too her yet she just took the clothes and grabbed my hand. She pulled me onto the bed with her and I lie by her side, staring into her eyes.

"Why are you helping me Mitchie?" She asked.

"You seem like a nice person who didn't deserve for that to happen too. Plus last night when I got hurt you looked generally worried." I said truthfully. She smiled and pulled me on for a hug on my bed. I relaxed into the hug and slid my arms down her back and pulled her closer. Our bodies were firmly pressed against each other, my chest to her chest, my hips to her hips and her leg had slipped between mine intertwining us. I pulled back to look at her face and she looked from my lips to my eyes and back again. We were slowly leaning towards each other when Caitlyn broke the moment.

"Hey Mitchie..." I pulled away and stood up quickly.

"Umm, Alex this is Caitlyn. Caitlyn this is Alex."

"Hi Alex, i'm Caitlyn, her _girlfriend_." She extremely exagerated the word girlfriend and I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Caitlyn. Alex, can I get dressed now?" Alex asked, completely ignoring Caitlyn.

"Yeh, sure, i'll give you some privacy." I started to walk away but she grabbed my hand and tugged me back softly. Her touch gave me shivers.

No, please stay. I don't think I can do it alone." Alex insisted. I nodded and told Caitlyn to wait outside for a moment.

Alex slowly took off her shirt and I turned around immediatly, looking down at my bulge growing.

"I need your help Mitchie." Alex spoke softly. I turned around and slowly walked to her and picked up my white v-neck. I slowly pulled it over her head, put her arms through and pulled it over her chest. Her pefectly silky smooth skin was flawless and soft. She started to undo her pants and I had to help her shimmy them down, all while I had to watch painfully. My bulge must have been noticeable by now. I helped her put her pants on but she didn't do them up. She grabbed the leather jacket I had passed her and set it beside her.

"Umm, I have to change pants." I stated. She nodded her head and looked away. When I said it, I initionally wanted her to leave but apparantly she was okay with it.

I grabbed my black skinnies and set them down on my bed. I slowly pulled down my jeans over my tight white pretty much see-through girl boxers. I had an erection, and i''m sure it was for her. She turned her head to me and looked at my package. We both blushed. I turned around but she stood up and she turned me around. She pressed her body to mine and I could feel my erection grow and I bet she could since she pressed her hips harder against it. She leaned up and kissed my neck. Her touch sent tingles through my body and clouded my mind. Alex raised her knee and began slowly rubbing against it. I moaned and she smiled into her kisses. I leaned down and caught her lips in a sweet lustful kiss. She gladly kissed back and pulled me to my bed. She fell down first and I landed on top of her. I could feel her try to pull down her jeans. I helped them down a little and she suddenly reached and grabbed my boxers down. I pulled her panties down and pressed into her, my penis touching her folds. She moaned and arched her back, opening her legs a little further. I pulled her jeans off fully and threw them to the floor. I kissed down her neck and lifted up her shirt, kissing the valley between her breast. I kissed back up and sucked on her neck. She moaned and I reached down and stroked her, she was soaking. I grabbed my hard penis and dragged it all along her folds slowly, stopping at her opening.

"Oh god." She gasped out. I pushed the tip in a little, before pulling out. I reached back and we both pulled off our clothes that were in the way. We just had our shirts on by the end of it. I found her opening with my penis again, it was throbbing. It felt like it was about to explode with the pressure.

"Do you wanna stop?" I asked her.

"No, it's okay. Keep going." She responded breathlessly.

"This may hurt a little." I told her. She nodded and I looked into her eyes again as I pushed into her a little. She winced and I stopped, waiting for her to be ready again. I continued when she moaned and I entered her to about halfway. She was so tight it hurt my penis. I hissed in pain and when she tightened her muscles I jerked. It pushed into her the full way ripping what was left. She cried in pain and I pulled out fully.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Alex." I apologized. She shook her head.

"It's okay, we weren't ready." I nodded and looked to her eyes.

"So where does this leave us?" She asked.

* * *

okay, so I hope you like it ,, cuz i doo :)

Review and tell me whatcha think : D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, dont sue me.**_

_**I wasn't gunna update this till a while but I just love **_

_**this story line and its smutyness! okay, so heres the next chapter cuz im awesome :D**_

_**thousand lies**__** - i agree with the whole penis thing, (like i was kinda iffy with it) but part of the plot line is for alex to get pregnant and for there to be a fight over whose child it is. Plus i cant have Alex having sex with someone else and I cant have her pregnant with someone else's baby. It was so hard to write the sex scene with caitlyn and mitchie cause i wanted to throw up, and it was the same with the mason and alex rape scene. but anyways thank you for the nice review :)**_

_**TheTerminatorGirl**__** - haha ur so funny, thank you. no worry, im such a perve, i wrote it remember? ;)**_

_**Speedy Sniper **__**- nice, thank you for the review : D**_

_

* * *

_

_Alex's POV_

"So where does this leave us?" I asked. I had let her do all those things to me, I couldn't let her leave my life. I think I was falling for this girl.

"I really like you Alex. I think I may be falling for you. I mean, i've known you for like a day, but I feel like i've known you forever." I stated honestly.

"I feel the same way Mitchie. But what about your girlfriend?" She reminded me.

"What I feel for her is nothing compared to what I feel for you." I reassured. She nodded and I pecked her lips and we got redressed. I exited the room first and stood in the kitchen while everyone looked at me. Alex followed me out in blue skinnies, a white v neck, and my favorite leather jacket with her long black hair curling around her gorgeous face. I gave her a pair of shoes that were a tad to big for her so I gave her my shoes and wore the slightly bigger ones. Caitlyn walked in and broke the peaceful silence.

"Where are you guys going?" She quizzed.

"To the drive through movies." I answered blandly but Alex grinned brightly and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We walked for a few minutes in silence but then she talked.

"I've never been to the drive in movies in no car." She said still smiling.

"Have you ever gone without paying?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she looked confused. I giggled and kissed her lips. She gladly kissed back and I broke the kiss and hugged her tight. Our romantic hug was broke when some cars on the highway honked their horns. I grasped her hand lightly and pulled her along until we reached the theatre. The movie started in 10 minutes. I reached the barb wire fence where there was a huge gaping hole and slid through. I waved Alex on but she looked hesitant.

"C'mon, your a greaser now. Were not scared of anything." I teased. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She too slipped through and grabbed my hand. I walked her to the concession and got what she wanted. As we were walking to the seats she ripped practically wrapped my arm off and pulled me to her, hiding her.

"Yeah?"

"It's Mason and the gang." She nudged her head and I looked over to see Mason walking awkwardly with a bandage on his head. I saw the rest of them and turned back around. They all looked pretty angry. We listened in to their converstation.

"If I ever get my hands on that bitch Mitchie i'll kill her. And then i'll rip Alex's throat out after finally getting what I want from her." Mason spat maliciously. I flinched and pulled her away to the wall behind the consession, hiding her. She had a silent tear running down her cheek. I wiped it off with my finger and kissed her eyelids. She smiled and kept her eyes closed. I kissed her softly and caressed her cheeks with my hands. Her hands softly held onto my hips and pulled our bodies closer.

This was it.

This was the night.

The night where I fell in love.

I fell in love with Alex Russo.

_Alex's POV_

I was in love. It felt amazing. I was in love with the enemy.

Mitchie.

Her name just rolled off my tongue. I shivered when I said her name and every time I looked at her I got butterflies in my tummy. Every time we kissed my heart would squeal in delight, the area between my legs would tingle, and my knees would go weak. I couldn't ever get enough of this girl. Everything about her made me grin ridicoulously. Just her smile would make me a puddle of mushyness. I pulled her closer when I was against the wall behind the consession stand. I didn't even care who saw us. I was proud of her. I broke the kiss. She looked at me and I pecked her again before asking something.

"Would you meet my parents?" I asked hesitantly. She raised her eyebrows and blinked a couple times more than needed.

"Parents? Most adults don't like me. I don't think you parents will either." She scrunched her forehead.

"They'll love you." I reassured. I knew my parents would be angry at me for having a greaser friend, and they would probably kill me for having a greaser girlfriend. Wait... girlfriend?

"I'll go." She smiled awarkedly and I hugged her.

"What are we?" I asked. She pulled back from the hug and looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are we dating?"

"I want to Alex," I think my heart stopped beating since that sentence sounded like it had a but at the end, "But I have to break up with Caitlyn first."

I breathed out the air I had been holding in.

"Thank god you said that. I thought you didn't want to be." I giggle awarkedly and she shook her head.

"Alex, how could I ever leave you if I think... no, I know i'm in love with you." She cringed her face, waiting for my reply. I kissed her passionately.

"I love you too Mitchie." I said against her lips. She giggled and pulled me into a hug, lifting me off the ground. We avoided the gang and sat in the corner, mostly missing the movie to kiss each other and talk. We walked back to her house and she led me to her room while she went and talked to Caitlyn.

_Mitchie's POV_

"Caitlyn, we need to talk."

"I know your going to break up with me."

"I'm sorry, but i'm in love with someone else."

"Alex. I know. But think about this, what happens the rest of the Soc know? They will tear you to pieces. We have never had that problem. Stay with me, we can have sex all the time and i'll never ask you for anything. I love you Mitchie."

"It's not about the sex Caitlyn. I don't want just sex. She's worth all of the fighting if that happens. I want love and with her I feel love. You said if we broke up we would always be friends. Can you still be friends with me?"

"... yeah, we can be friends." She hugged me and I thanked her. I left the room and heard her start to cry. I ignored it and walked into my room where Alex looked at me understandingly. I nodded and sat next to her. I breathed in deeply before speaking.

"Won't your parents be worried about you if you spend the night?" I asked. She nodded.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked, I really didn't want her to leave.

"No, not yet." She said and I smiled at her. I pulled her down to the bed and I lie by her side. Staring at her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips. I raised my hand and pushed her hair that fell to her face back behind her ear. I glided my hands over her cheeks, softly caressing and rubbing. She closed her eyes and I leaned in and pecked her lips sweetly. I leaned our foreheads together and breathed in deeply. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, needing her touch. After about 2 hours of staring at her peacefully resting I decided I had to take her home.

"Alex, babe, we need to get you home." I said softly. She groaned and buried her head deeper into my pillows. I kissed her nose and when she showed more attention I kissed her lips hotly. I crawled on top of her and just when I had really got her attention I rolled off and stood up.

"Ugh, you meanie." She pouted and pulled the black sheets back over her head. I started to wave them up and down, making waves with the blanket making her cold. I abruptly pulled the blankets off and she squealed in surprise. I checked the time.

"Hey, it's 2:12. I have to take you home now. Get your butt up." I urged. She sighed deeply and dragged herself up. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her jacket. Holding it up for her to put her arms through. She did so and then she looked confused.

"Are we walking there?" She whined.

"No, you little baby. We're taking my motorbike." I teased. She smiled and we walked outside. I pulled the sheet of my bike and revealed a 1960 BMW R60/2. It was my pride and joy. I had a 1965 Mustang Cammer but it needed alot of fixing. I had gotten them from the scrap yards free because they had been in accidents. I passed her a helmet and she looked a little green.

"A motorcycle?" She gulped out.

"Yes, unless you would like to walk." I pointed into the darkness and she shook her head violently. I smirked and rolled my bike out into the road. She followed behind slowly, taking tiny foot steps. I rolled my eyes and took her helmet and placed it over her head and face. I looked at her and snapped the visor down. I hopped on the bike and did the same with my helmet, and then slammed the engine pedal down, the engine roared to life and I patted the seat behind me. She slowly lifted her leg over the bike and grasped onto me tightly. I chuckled and started out slow, she grasped me tighter when I turned a corner and when I sped up she buried her head in my back. I laughed and I slowed down, taking it slow for her. When we reached her house I turned it off and she let go hesitantly but quickly jumped off the bike. I pulled off my helmet and she did the same.

"That was... interesting."

"Interesting?" I asked.

"Exciting?" She cringed out.

"Okay, i'll take exciting." I kissed her cheek and as we walked to the door her family burst out. Her mother started to scream at her but her father just puffed on his pipe and glared at me.

"You rode home on a motorcycle? And you got a ride home with a greaser? Not just any greaser, but the biggest dyke greaser. Did you know she raped a girl and got her pregnant? Oh and just look at your clothes! Oh, god, did she rape you?! Did she pressure you into having sex with her?!" Her mother screamed and ranted on, occasionally pointing at me with an angry face. Her father walked over to like a man from the army. I took a couple steps back, intimidated from his size.

"I swear if you've touched my daughter, i'll personally choke the life from you." He threatened. I thought back to when we tried to have sex but failed. I then thought about him strangling me to death. Nice images. Alex stepped towards me with her mother still wagging her finger at Alex. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"When can I see you next?" She asked.

"Well, anytime. I can pick you up anytime you want."

"Can you pick me up tomorrow morning before school and then how about if we hang after school?"

"Sure, pick you up at 8:25." She nodded and she hugged me. I tightly hugged her back and she went to deal with her parents who had their jaws hitting the floor and their eyes wide open. I put my helmet on and drove away. I was about halfway home when I saw a car following me suspiciously in my mirror. I turned a couple corners to see if they were truly following me, they were.

I slowed at a light before ripping around the corner as fast as I could. They sped after me and I drifted a sharp alley corner only a bike could fit down. I rode down slowly and looked back. They passed at lightning speed and I took off out of the alley. I took a couple corners and just when I had thought I had lost them they hurriedly turned the nearest corner, their wheels screeching, creating smoke. I circled back and drove down the highway as fast as I thought my bike could take it. When the speedometers said I was at 91km/h I knew I could go no more but the car behind me kept pressing on faster. I looked back and I saw a young man with a gun in his hand crawling out the window. I daringly took a fast corner. I would have made it but they shot at my wheels puncturing them out. I looked at the long field I was hurled at and closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

_Alex's POV_

My parents were so angry at me last night, yet when I awoke in the morning, they looked more sad than angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We got a phone call from a kid called Shane. He said that... that Mitchie girls in the hospital." I gasped. No! No, it couldn't happen! I ran upstairs and got dressed in the clothes Mitchie let me wear yesterday and ran from the building. I knew she would be in the greaser's hospital, they only had rich people in the good hospital. I ran for the whole 7 blocks as fast as I could. I reached the hospital lobby and there was Mitchie's family and other friends I didn't know but had saw her with. They all had their heads down but when they saw me enter they looked at me and Justin got up and greeted me.

"She's in the emergency room still. Has been all night." He said with worry in his cracking voice. I nodded and sat down next to him. We sat for a couple hours before a nurse walked out.

"Alex Russo's family?" She asked. About 20 people stood up.

"Her primary family." She stated. About 15 sat down and as I was about to Justin grabbed my hand and pulled me along with them. We walked along the dimly lighted halls, my heart beating fast. She stopped and pointed to a room ans just about as we entered she spoke once more.

"Here's Mitchie. But i'll warn you now, her sight is not for the weak." She warned. We all nodded and I put my head down. We walked in slowly and I heard gasps but I hadn't looked yet, I couldn't, it was all my fault. I lifted my chin slightly, just barely looking at the bottom of her legs and I could already see bandages. I looked up the full way and started sobbing. She had cuts and open burns from road rash everywhere except for her face. Her angelic face was untouched. She had a broken arm and her legs were bandaged. She look mangled and torn. I slid a chair along the floor and sat next to her, clasping her hand in mine gently. I silently cried.

She had been like this for 4 days. 4 days of pure torture. We had barely left the room for all that time. She had made only small movements here and there. I watched her heart fibulator beep, showing her heart beat through the screen. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I sat back down and I heard a loud beep. I saw her heart rate increase. I smiled when I realized I was the one who had caused it. I leaned up and kissed her cheeks, her forehead her nose, her chin, and then her lips. Her heart rate was beeping rapidly and I jumped up and down. I watched as her eyes fluttered open and her breath caught in her mouth and she started coughing. I screamed loudly and she flinched. I kissed her and she kissed back. A nurse came in, probably from hearing my scream, and looked at Mitchie.

"It's nice to have you back." She responded while getting Mitchie some water.

"Yeh, it is nice having you back." I responded sweetly. She took a sip of her drink and she looked at me.

"It's nice to be back." She croaked out.

....xXx....

She was released from the hospital two weeks later and we had help her into her bed. She lay down and closed her eyes. I was about to jump on her, but she held out her hand and pointed her pointer finger at me, wagging it side to side.

"Don't even." She looked serious but obviously had a smile underneath. I giggled and layed beside her. She pulled me into my grasp and I cuddled as close as possible to her.

"How are you feeling?" I said.

"Tired. I haven't had sex for 2 weeks and 4 days, that's what really sucks." She responded. I laughed and kissed her lips. I crawled on top of her.

"Not until your healed little missy." I jumped off and walked to the kitchen. I was really happy that her family was accepting of me. They let me stay over and hang out whenever I wanted. I was happy and smiling until Caitlyn walked in. She looked like hell, her hair was a mess and she had dark bags under her eyes. Her eyes had lost all their sparkle.

"Hi." I said quietly, just acknowlidging her.

"Hi Alex. How is Mitchie?" She said politely.

"Much better, go and see her." She nodded and thanked me. She walked straight to her room and I started to make Mitchie some food.

_Mitchie's POV_

After talking about sex with Alex I began thinking of when we first tried. We weren't even dating and barely knew each other, yet I worried about hurting her so much. I normally just take what I want whenever I had sex and the girls knew that too. I was known as rough, but amazing. I was thinking about sex with Alex when Caitlyn walked into my room.

"Hi." She whispered quietly.

"Hello."

"How are you?" She asked with worry evident in her voice.

"I've been better." I joked.

"What really happened? I mean, I know you have never fell from your bike before, not once. So what really happened?"

"I was being followed by some Soc's. It was a nice car so it was obviously them. They chased after and when I took a sharp corner, they shot my wheels out." I told he honestly. She nodded and sat down on the bed. She giggled and I was confused.

"How's your sex life?" She laughed out.

"What sex life? It's gone."

"See? I told you. We could be having sex right now, but noooooooo." She teased. I felt my penis tingle thinking about sex.

"I love her. I can wait." I smiled dreamily. I normally had sex at least two to three times a day. But since I broke up with Caitlyn and started dating Alex, I got nothing. Even though I just got out of the hospital, Caitlyn would make sure I was pleased even if I couldn't move, if you know what I mean.

"We'll see." She smirked and just about as she was going to leave I called her over.

"Wait!"

"Wow, you broke alot earlier than expected." She giggled.

"I'll just remind Alex that she has to go home and finish her homework and then we can talk." 

"Talk.... or _talk_?" She purred seductively.

I shivered and called Alex into the room. After a short talk Alex had left and Caitlyn was then on top of me.

"You can't resist me, admit it Mitchie." She kissed down my stomach and to the hem of my pants. I was so horny I didn't want her to stop, but I didn't like her like that, I just needed sex! Instead I moaned and she giggled.

"You wanna fuck me so hard." She teased.

"Oh, god! I do!" It was the truth, I needed to fuck something really hard.

She unzipped my jeans and pulled them off. She smiled at my erection wickedly, thinking she was the cause. She pulled off her jeans and pulled down my tight boxers. She rubbed my thighs before taking my penis in her mouth.

"Oh god!" I moaned.

She licked it up and down before sucking on it hard for a while, while I writhed in pleasure underneath. I kept hearing a nagging voice in the back of my head, I shook it away and focused on the pleasure. I knew this was really wrong since I was dating Alex, but this just felt so good. I thrust into her mouth indicating to go harder. She took the tip and slowly blew on it, making me scream. I grasped her hair with my hands and pushed it into her mouth fully, she was deep throating it. I heard the nagging voice again, as soon as I realized it I nearly died, it was Alex's voice. I pulled out of her mouth and tried to push her off.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused. I would be confused too if I was her. One second i'm moaning in pleasure, and the next i'm pushing her off.

"Alex, I can't do it to her. I love her."

"We're already doing it Mitch. We can't stop now." She said seriously.

"I can't have sex with you Caitlyn." I told her out right.

"Well, now you have too. If you don't i'll tell your little girlfriend. If we have sex i'll keep it all a secret, she won't know a thing."

"I don't want to have sex with you Caitlyn." I said honestly. I really didn't want to know. She was a physco bag.

"Too bad." She pinned my sore arms down and pulled down her panties.

"Please stop Caitlyn, if you love me you'll stop." I begged.

"I'm doing this because I love you."

"But I don't love you."

"Do you even know how painful sex is with you? You take all you want, and even though your really hard and big and long and you can give so much pleasure to a girl, your rough and it hurts. This is payback." She shouted. I flinched and a tear ran down my cheek. I felt her dips her hips and touch my penis with her opening. I closed my eyes. She entered slowly, taking her time.

"This is how you should treat a girl. Nice and slow." She bitched at me. She pushed until I was finally in her full and she moaned. "I want your kids Mitchie."

I felt nauseous when she said that. Normally, I would pull out when I came, but it sounded like she had no intention of letting that happen.

She rocked her hips and with the pleasure I found in it I let a moan slip past my lips.

"You love me." She said.

"No." I stated harshly. She squeezed me tightly, purposely hurting my sensitive object. "Ow!" I said loudly. I heard her giggle manically. Later when I was about to cum I rolled us over painfully. I let myself fall off the bed, there was no way I could let her get pregnant. I came not in her and I sighed in relief.

"Mmmmm, babe, you were great. I'll be back and we can do this again soon, okay?" I shook my head saying no and she just gathered up her clothes and left. I couldn't move so I just layed on the floor, thinking about how i've ruined my chances with being with Alex.

* * *

CAITLYN'S AN EVIL BITCH!!!!.. but don't worry, i'm killin her off.. hopefully :S

Review and tell me whatcha think. : D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**ok :) CHAPTER 3**_

_**HAPPY EASTER!!!... i think :P**_

_**thousand lies**__** - yeah, she will die.. but how? : )**_

_**thank you, ur so kind :D**_

_**TheTerminatorGirl**__** - haha ok nice, here's your chapter for Easter :) ur reviews make me laugh ^_^**_

_**There's this cool thing you can do, its called "reviewing".. I hear its amazing, try it out :)**_

_**The song for this chapter is On Fire - Switchfoot**_

_

* * *

_

_Alex's POV_

I was kinda suspicious when Alex had asked me to leave but I trusted her with my heart, I knew she wouldn't hurt me. As I was walking home, my hands in my leather jacket pockets and scuffing my shoes along the concrete, occasionally going out of my way to step on a crunchy looking leaf, a car pulled up. It was red with white racing stripes, which helped me realize it was Mason's car. I bolted away, running as fast as I could. I knew what Mason would do to me if he caught me. I heard the pitter patter of running feet behind me. I took a shortcut through a field I knew and as I breathed a sigh of relief as I almost reached the fence I needed to jump someone grabbed my jacket and ripped me to the floor. I covered my face with my hands as I hit the ground.

"Well, lookie here, we got a girly greaser. Call Mason over." A guy I knew as Dean said. I used to think he was nice, now I was sure I hated him. I had even dated him, until he wanted sex, then I practically ran from the relationship. When Mason stepped forward, I rolled over onto my stomach, trying to hide my face. He put his foot under my rips and flipped me over.

"Oh, this is too good for words... Hello Alex." He cackled maniacally. I looked up as his foot fell upon face.

_Mitchie's POV_

I was sat outside Alex's house for at least a half an hour. I debated knocking on the door. After another 10 minutes I walked to the door, and just as I was about to knock the door flew open.

"What do you want?" Her mother spat venomously.

"I'm just here to pick up Alex and take her to school."

"Alex isn't here. She didn't come home last night."

"But, I sent her home. She had homework to do so I said she could go home." I stated.

"Well, apparantly she didn't want to come home." She slammed the door in my face and I ran back to my bike. I was still sore and hurting, but she was worth it. I raced back to my house, she wasn't there. I went to the diner, the park and all around the neighborhood with no such luck. After another hour of unsuccessful searching I had to go to dreadful school. I was walking down the halls with my helmet in my hand and my leather jacket still on when the bell rang and all of the snotty Soc's walked into the hall preparing for their next class. I searched throught the crowds until an arm pulled me into the bathroom. It was Alex.

"What happened to you?!" I questioned. She had a big bruise on her face and multiple on her arms. I ran gentle fingers over her bruise on her face but she just stepped back. I looked down and she had a dress on. The dress was pink with white trims and short lengthed, only just going past her upper thigh. It hugged her body perfectly, but I liked seeing her in my type of clothes. She walked away from me and grabbed her backpack, pulling out the clothes I let her borrow. She handed them to me.

"We can't be together Mitchie. We're too different. Our groups shouldn't associate with each other. I'm breaking up with you..." I felt my heart rip in two. I had told her I loved her. I had felt something for her, and now here she was saying we couldn't be together. At first I didn't believe it but the look on her face said she was serious. I soon got angry.

"Is that what Mason brainwashed you to tell me? He's wrong! Alex, I love you. I'm in love with you. Don't do this!" I felt tears stinging my eyes. I hadn't cried when i've been stabbed multiple times, I hadn't cried when I was thrown off my bike. Yet here I was with the love of my life, and I was about to cry. I felt wet substance touch slip down my cheek and I reached up and wiped it off. I looked at it, I hadn't seen my own tears for years. The last time was when my parents had died and then I had promised I would never cry again.

"Goodbye Mitchie." She said quietly and left the room. After a few long minutes of sitting on the cold bathroom floor, I stood up, pulled my switchblade out and was on a fucking mission. I was trudging through the halls, knife out and ready.

"What are you doing?" Alex whispered as she pushed against my shoulders, getting me to stop moving.

"Get out of my way Alex." I said harshly.

"No, your going to get hurt."

"Why would you care?" I spat. She stopped pushing against me and looked into my eyes.

"Because I love you." I scoffed.

"You have a funny way of showing it." As soon as I saw Mason I pushed her to the side.

I ran and pushed him as hard as I could. He stumbled forward and when he saw me he ripped out his knife. He swung at me and I jumped back, he barely missed my abdomen. I swiped low at his legs and just grazed his thigh, making a small but penetrating gash. He looked at his ripped pants and lunged at me, catching me off guard. Mason tackled me to the ground, making me drop my knife. I caught his arm in mid-stab and pushed against his arm. He continued to drive it down closer to my neck.

"Please stop Mason!" Alex screamed. He pushed harder, the blade was only inches from my neck. I gasped and breathed in, making my neck farther away. He was stronger than I anticipated. The blade touched my throat, slowly cutting the soft flesh. Alex ran to him, grabbed his shirt with one hand and began pounding his back with her tiny fists. He threw her to the side and she hit her on the wall. She grasped her head in pain. I looked back with a demonic face at Mason. His eyes widened.

"No one fucking hurts Alex!" I threw him off in anger and started punching him the face. Jason ran in and threw me off of him, holding my arms behind my back. I shrugged him off and ran to Alex.

"Are you okay?"

"My head hurts." She like a 'duh' type of answer. I nodded and picked her up and took her to the office. They gave her an ice pack and as I was about to apologize the police walked in.

"Mitchie, come with us." I nodded and walked away glumly. I knew the drill.

_Alex's POV_

That was probably the hardest thing i've ever had to do. You know when your a little kid and you get on a bicycle for the first time and you try it out and think it's impossible, that was nothing compared to this. When you take your driver's lisence test and a grumpy old man is telling you what to do, is not hard at all really. But when your breaking up with person you love because your ex-boyfriend who raped you is telling you to do so or he'll kill me and her, is catastrophically hard. I think I broke both of ours hearts. When I watched her walk away with the police I knew that I had to risk Mason's threats to be with her. I went to talk to Shane.

_Mitchie's POV_

I was sat in the holding cells until they figured out where to put me and what to do with me. I flinched when the loud cell bars slammed back and Sergeant Peter's was staring at me.

"Your bail was payed. Your free." I stood up cautiously and creeped slowly to the door. He swayed his arm out for me to hurry up and I rushed to the door.

"You'll be back." Was all I heard as I entered the exit booking area. I approached the desk.

"You got one nice girl Mitch." Midge said, she was the woman who would make sure you signed your release papers.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"The girl who bailed you out, she's nice. And your lucky. Treat her with respect." I just nodded slowly and she pointed behind me. "There she is now." Midge added. I wipped around and my heart skipped a beat. There was Alex, looking as beautiful as ever, hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels. I looked at the ground as I walked to her. I met her halfway and she released her hands from her own grasp and let me take them in mine. I gulped as our hands entertwined. She leant forward and grazed our noses together, I could feel her hot breathe on my lips. I closed the distance between us and our lips fit perfectly. I kissed her slowly, testing the waters, making sure it was okay. I tingled all over with goosebumps and when she shivered I smiled and laughed slightly. I wrapped my arms around her back, lifted her and spun her around.

"Put me down!" Alex shrilled and I put her down and kissed her again.

"Awhhhhh!" Midge squeeled. I rolled my eyes and grasped my her hand and finished signing the papers.

"Why did you breakup with me?" I asked curiously.

"Mason said if I didn't he would kill us both." She whispered. My eyebrows scrunched, I pursed my lips tight and my eyes widened automatically.

"Let's go home." I said quickly.

We rushed home, taking back alleys and field shortcuts. As soon as we reached my house I looked around, making sure no one was watching or following us.

"Hey! We're home." I shouted. No one answered.

"No one's home." I stated. She smirked and I shook my head. "No, don't even think about it Alex." I added.

"What? I was just smiling. You were the one thinking about it." Alex said and she walked into the living room, swaying her hips. She looked back and winked. I smiled and followed her. She was sat on the big long couch, she patted the seat next to her yet I sat down on the single chair. She rolled her eyes and jumped up and slammed down into my lap. Alex was spread across me grinning cheekily. She leaned in and kissed me hotly. I placed my hands on her hips and she readjusted herself so she was straddling me in the chair. After a few minutes when everything had heated I pulled back.

"We shouldn't." I whispered.

"I want too." She claimed. I looked into her light brown chocolate eyes and melted. I nodded and picked her up carefully, carrying her to my room. I placed her onto the bed and sat beside her. She pulled me onto her on the bed, staring in my eyes.

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded and I we met our lips halfway in a love filled kiss. I slid her ruffle dress up to her hips, showing her panties, but she stopped me.

"What?" I asked innocently. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"We're doing this properly, not your little do-it-anywhere strategy." She said. I scoffed and she hit my arm playfully. I pulled her up to start to undo the strings and zips on the back of her dress. As soon as I was finished I pulled it over her head, just leaving her in panties.

"Your so beautiful." I said softly, she blushed and layed back down, her hands pulling at the hem of my shirt. I lifted it off and Alex slid her hands across my back making me achieve the goosebumps and unclipped my bra. She threw it to the floor and I started to undo the buttons on my jeans but she reached and pushed my hands away wanting to do it herself. She unbuttoned them but I pulled them down when she had trouble. We were both just left in our underwear and so I kissed her lips, down to her neck and to her breasts. I circled my tongue over her right nipple and she moaned. I licked and sucked her nipples until they were hard and soon trailed my hands to her thighs, rubbing and caressing them.

_Alex's POV_

I moaned and she tugged on my nipple harder, elegating a moan from me. I pressed my body to hers, wanting and needing more contact. I could feel her giant penis poking me through her tight boxers. Her hands slowly massaged my outer thighs yet soon moved to my inner thigh, slowly inching up. She was taking to long for my liking so I took her hands and put them directly on the outside of my panties. She slipped underneath and stroked my folds up and down. I couldn't even help the moan that escaped my lips. She pushed softly on my clit and started rubbing it slowly, testing the waters. I arched my back and dug my nails into her back.

_Mitchie's POV_

She dug her nails into my back and I hissed in pain. I pulled her panties down and threw them to the ground, meeting with all the other clothes. Alex pulled down my boxers and I stared in her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her, I rubbed her breast some more and stroked her soaking wet opening. After a few minutes I looked into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" I questioned quietly, it was almost a whisper.

"Yes, I need you Mitchie." She gasped out. I kissed her again, harder, hotter, more full of need and lust. I pushed her legs farther apart with my knee. I layed my lower body weight onto her, pressing into her. I have had sex countless times, but this was probably the only time I had been nervous. My palms were sweaty and I was breathing hard. I had to make this perfect for her. I touched my penis to her clit, making her moan. I slowly lead it down to her opening, making sure it was still okay. I pushed in the tip and she gasped. I looked up and she nodded. I pushed in as slowly as I could and moaned deeply. Her walls were velvet smooth, just the right amount wet and they were tight as could be. I closed my eyes in the pure pleasure.

"Oh god! Your so tight." I squirmed and shifted making myself confortable inside her. She breathed in deeply. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She breathed in. "Just give me a second"

I nodded. I hoped she was okay. I especially hoped I hadn't hurt her. When I heard her let out a high pitched moan I slowly pulled out almost the whole way to thrust back into her. We both moaned and she scraped her nails along my back, marking me as hers. I thrust into her again and I started a rythem that slowly sped up as we progressed. She flipped me over and squeezed my penis with her muscles causing me to push deeper inside her.

_Alex's POV_

I had never experianced a feeling like this. This was truly making love to me. She was so big and long and even though I had always thought I wouldn't get much pleasure from sex it was like her penis was magical. It fit me perfectly. I had rolled her over cause I wanted her as deep as she could go inside me. She perfectly fulfilled the role as her tip pounded against my g-spot. I wanted this feeling to last forever yet I wanted to get to the best of it all. She had switched her method up. She was going slow in a figure eight pattern, her pubic area rubbing against my clit. I gasped and moaned in pleasure as she sped up again.

_Mitchie's POV_

Her walls were squeezing extra tight and she closed her legs a little. I moaned and continue to pump into her. She had her hands grasping the bed sheets so hard her knuckles were white.

"Oh, oh, Mitch i-i'm cumming!"

I felt the biggest squeeze of all around my penis and thrust once more hitting her g-spot before rocking our hips together.

"Alex! Oh, god!" I pulled out just in time and released all over her front and screamed in pleasure. My legs went weak and my mind clouded over. She collasped on me and no words were spoken, too caught up in the after affects.

After a while we were naked cuddling in my bed. Jason walked in without knocking and screamed and ran out. I could hear him saying ew and things like oh my god from here. I rolled my eyes and we got dressed and walked out.

"Hey guys." Ella said completely oblivious. Jason was just cringing in the corner.

"Oh stop it! It wasn't that bad." I shouted at him.

"I SAW EVERYTHING OF YOUR GUYSES!" Jason screeched and stomped out the door while we all burst into laughter.

"Well, looky at the new part of our gang, welcome greaser." Ella said. Alex smiled at me warmly and I pecked her lips before making us some food. I had never felt happier in my life.

* * *

NEW PLAN! I dont want Alex pregnant right now, or maybe at all. Caitlyn is gunna die in , maybe the next chapter? I dunno yet

Review please!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mwahahah Caitlyn dies this chapter... i think :P**_

_**stillbelieveinluv **__**- thank u :)**_

_**Bigmaclover **__**- 'oh my demi' nice. thanks for the review**_

_**TheTerminatorGirl **__**- haha ive done the same as you, but urs seems way funnier. my friends were all like 'UR READING BOOK PORN!?' sooo... :P No worries, caitlyn dies this chapter. Thank you for the nice review. **_

_**^_^**_

_**fabricated disbelief**__** - it was supposed to be a mix between crybaby and the outsiders with my own twists. ur the first to guess it :) The chapters dedicated to you for beiung so smart. I didnt plan on caitlyn getting her ass kicked but since you wanted caitlyn to get her ass kicked by alex, you got it!**_

_**OMFG! I use the line 'the time for talking's over' like the one chad does in sonny with a chance. haha imma loser, i know!**_

_

* * *

_

___Alex's POV_

We were eating in the living room when Mitchie told everyone else to leave. She sat up, looking like she was deep in thought.

"We need to talk." She said breaking the silence.

"...okay... What about?" I asked, slightly scared of her answer.

"About something that happened when you left yesterday."

"With Caitlyn?" I asked, kinda shocked.

"Yes." She said, her head down, seemingly ashamed.

"What happened?!" I asked. She flinched at my loudness.

"I told you to leave so we could have sex."

"I should go." I said, my heart was killing, ripping itself apart. She grabbed my hand lightly, enough for me to pull away. "Don't touch me." I sobbed out.

"We didn't have sex Alex. I told her I didn't want to, but she kept going, and with my injuries I couldn't move. She raped me Alex, I didn't enjoy it. I love you and I told her that. But it only made her angrier."

"Your injuries wern't that bad when we had sex! You were able to have sex with me but not defend off a 100 pound girl!"

"Alex, please believe me!" She defended.

"How can I?!" I shouted back.

"Because I love you!" She shouted back. She kissed me hard and pushed me against the wall. I couldn't even deny myself her touch. It made me tingle everywhere, my mind cloud and my heart skip a beat. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and I moaned. Out tongues dances and caressed each other. I pushed her onto to the couch and straddled her.

"Hey! I'm here!" Caitlyn walked in, smiling.

"YOU!" I screamed and jumped off of Mitchie. Tackling onto Caitlyn.

"You fucking raped Mitchie!" I punched her in the face multiple times. It was the first time I ever had but I think I was doing it right since there was blood all over her face, running down her cheeks, and pouring from her lips. She pushed me off and I hit the back of the table. Mitchie was then holding onto me, pinning my arms behind my back.

"She asked me for sex!" Caitlyn screamed. Mitchie's arms let me go and I tackled Caitlyn, hitting the wall and falling to the ground. I punched her in the face and she reacted and sank her knee into gut. I rolled off of her and writhed in pain. Mitchie rushed over to me but Caitlyn put her foot out tripping her. She fell just in front of me and Caitlyn rolled over, slamming her fist into Mitchie's crotch incredibly hard. I cringed. That had to be so painful. She was screaming in pain, grabbing her privates. I punched Caitlyn as hard as I could, hearing my knuckles crack and break across her face. She fell unconcious.

"AHHH OH MY GOD!!!!" Mitchie screamed, still grasping her crotch. She didn't even have a tear in her eye. I crawled over to her placing my hand on her cheek till she stopped screaming and replaced them with moans of pain. After a while Caitlyn slowly regained conciousness.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, "To both of you."

"Yeah, it's fine. All cool." I replied, still breathless. My hand was hurting like hell, it was disfigured and red.

"I'm not, my penis hurts!" Mitchie whined. I stifled a giggle and help her up onto the couch, occasionally whimpering. We passed Caitlyn an icebag while Mitchie had an icebag on her crotch, and I had one on my hand. I still hated her since she had raped my girlfriend, but at least she apologized.

"I have to go. My parents will be wondering where I will be." Caitlyn said and we walked her to the door.

"Sorry again guys." She and we just nodded.

_Mitchie's POV_

I was dealing with the after affects of the fight a couple hours later. I had put Alex's knuckles back in place and wrapped them up with bandages. Suddenly, the police came knocking on the door.

"Can we speak to Mitchie please?" Was all I heard and then Sergeant Peters walked through the door.

"Yeah, hey, why the visit?" I asked, I had done anything wrong... I think. I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Umm, we found your friend Caitlyn, and umm well she's dead. I'm so sorry. I know you were dating and-"

"We weren't dating." I said.

"I'm sorry for your loss. All of you." He said with true sympathy in the tone of his voice. I just stumbled around the room till I reached the bathroom and empty the little contents I had into the sink. How could this have happened?! She had been my best friend for my whole life and even though she had raped me and punched my penis, I still cared for her. I watched as the police officers left and I ran to my room. I fucking knew who killed her! I grabbed the revolver my father had passed down to me. I loaded the barrel with full rounds and slammed the barrel back in, red burning my eyes. I shoved it down the front of my pants, pulled my shirt over, and grabbed my leather jacket. I ran out while everyone was watching me.

"Alex, where are you going?!" Alex screamed as she followed me out the door, everybody else watching at the door step.

"Where do you think?!" I shouted back. She paused then it looked like she finally put the pieces together.

"You don't know he did it!"

"It's kind of obvious!" I trudged to the garage, kicking open the door and pulling back a tarp to reveal my old car. I hope to god it works. It was an old, tuxedo black 1965 Mustang Cammer. I had gave it a new coat and waxed it, fixed the engine, new rims, new pipes and stripes and made it look sexy. I turned the key and it roared to life. YES! Thank god!

"Please Mitchie, don't do this!" Alex kept screaming.

"Why are you protecting him?" I retaliated.

"I'm not! Your gunna get in trouble if you hurt him! I don't wanna have to bail you from jail again." She softened her voice. I saw a tear fall from her eye and I stepped out the car, pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be fine. But he won't. He killed her, I know it. And if he didn't, i'm going to find out who did."

"Please don't. Come back inside, we can talk."

"The time for talking's over." I opened the car door, slammed it closed and then as I was about to drive it Alex stood in front, her arms crossed. I rolled down the windows.

"Move!" I shouted. She shook her head no and I revved the engine. She put her hands up and made the i'm-soooooooo-scared look, sarcastically of course.

"Whatcha gunna do? Hit me?" She asked, obviously over confident she was gunna be victorious.

"If I have to, I will right now." I said calmly. She just raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed and got out the car.

I pulled her by the hand inside, took her to my room and threw her on the bed, crawling on top of her. I joined our hands together, running my hands over her arms while kissing down her neck.

"Click!" She looked up at the handcuffs I had put on her that I had stolen from Sergeant Peters years ago.

"WHAT!?" She screamed.

"You gotta do whatcha gotta do. Sometimes, you have to to do the wrong thing, to be right. Seeya in a while." I kissed her lips and she struggled against the cuffs. I jumped off and walked to the door, pausing when she spoke.

"Their planning on killing you Mitchie. You won't come back." She shouted.

"How do you know?"

"I heard them talking about it, the day you were in jail. There gunna try and kill you." She said in a whisper.

"I'll kill all of them first." I wipped out my gun and her eyes widened.

"I swear if you kill anyone, i'll leave you!" She threatened.

"A person as great as you doesn't deserve a person as terrible as me." I said, not exactly thinking.

"I love you Mitchie." She was crying.

"And I love you too, but you deserve way better than me." I walked from the room. I had to keep her safe, at all costs. I started drving my car again, heavy hearted. I reached his gang hideout which was just an old shut down tobbaco warehouse on the outside of town. I parked the car a ways down, the engine was loud so it would totally alert them. I raised my gun in front of me, carefully turning all the corners sneakily. I saw Mason all alone, digging through a cardboard box. I walked behind him, holding the gun to the back of his head.

"You killed her." I said, breaking the silence. He whipped around yet I just pushed the gun into the flesh of his head deeper.

"I haven't killed anyone." He defended, sweating like a donkey in the sun.

"You. Killed. Caitlyn."

"No, I haven't killed anyone. C'mon man, don't kill me."

"You killed her, why shouldn't I kill you?" I twisted the barrel of the gun further into his head, making his skin red.

"I swear I didn't touch her." He nodded and I turned around, only seeing a black object hit my face.

_Alex's POV_

OH GOD! I had to save her! I got the guys to pick the handcuffs open and I was pacing around the room.

"What are we going to do?!" I questioned loudly to everyone.

"What can we do? She's gone freakin mental. She did this before, when her parents died. She suspected it was the Soc's who killed them. It actually was but they were drunk driving. She went out with her gun, shooting at the air at the old warehouse where their gang hangs. They called the police and she was shot in the shoulder when she wouldn't put her weapon down. She's gone through more than you could ever imagine, and I think it's all built up until now she's finally snapped." Justin explained.

"Well, I know where the warehouse is, can't we go there and get her?"

"We can try." Jason said. I nodded, we grabbed our jackets and all piled into Justin's car. There was 6 people, in a four seater car. I hoped we would be there in time, before anything bad happens that is.

_Mitchie's POV_

Why I was tied to a chair, I didn't know. My head was throbbing and I couldn't see out my left eye. I looked up to see Tess sat down in front of me.

"Well, hello sunshine." Tess taunted.

"Hi, you rat's ass." I said back with the same tone in my voice.

"Oh, be nice. I would be nice if I was in your position." She replied.

"What position would that be?"

"Hmmm, hostage I would say."

"Oh, hostage, that's great. What are you planning?" I quizzed curiously.

"We are either going to torture you, or make it look like you had us captured and did terrible, horrifying things to poor innocent girls." She raised her skirt up, showing her toned legs and I just looked down. She picked up a switchblade off the dirty table. I took a look around my surrounding's. The roof was at least 100 feet up, rotting and tiles were randomly fallling every once and a while. The walls were thin and stained with tobacco smoke from throughout the ages. There was a couple old machines that did who knows what just there, rusting. I looked at her place her hand flatly across the table, her fingers spread apart. She closed her eyes and blindly stabbed between her thumb and index finger. I reached into my back pocket, finding my blade. I coughed when it opened so she couldn't hear it. I cut the ropes binding my hands and dropped them to the floor. She turned her head with wide eyes as I put the blade to her throat.

"I think your the hostage now." I said to her quietly.

"Nope, it's still you." I heard from behind me. I felt cold sharp metal against my throat and someone kicked the back of my legs out causing me to fall to the floor. I knew my escape was to good to be true. They sat on my back while they retied my hands and drove my blade into the floor just arms reach away, practically teasing me it was so close.

_Alex's POV_

We saw her car and parked behind it. _Why would she go alone? Why would she go at all?! _She pissed me off sometimes with her unrational desicions. We all walked cautiously to the warehouse, finding an old broken door and creeped in. I saw Tess standing with her hand of her hip, there was an huge cardboard obscuring my view of whom she was talking to. We were hidden behind cardboard boxes and a random refrigerator.

"Oh, god. Mitchie your a complete dumbass." Jason mumbled.

"What?!" _What the fuck was he talking about?_

"Your girlfriend, Mitchie, is a complete dumbass." He replied.

"I already knew that thanks." He rolled his eyes and peeked his head out again only to snap it back, eyes wide open.

"No, she's not a dumbass. She's is a complete idiotic fucktard." He sighed out. _I KNOW!_

"She's your sister!" I whispered loudly.

"Your girlfriend!"

"Your sister!"

"Your girlfriend!"

"Sister!"

"Girlfriend!" We argued back and forth.

"What are you guys? Five year old? Shut up." Ella broke in. He crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Ella and Alex stay here. We'll go and get her." Nate told us and by the extreme seriousness in his tone, I didn't argue.

I heard a loud smack and looked to see no more Tess standing, she was lying on the ground unconcious. I smirked happily. I just wondered who hit her.

_Mitchie's POV_

I had my eyes closed until I heard footsteps and watched Jason punch Tess in the face. She hit the ground, I smirked, but I nearly died when somthing clicked in my mind.

"No, leave! Quick, it's a trap!" I whispered loudly.

"We don't care. We're here to save you."

"Oh my god! Leave now! I'm fine! Just go!" They weren't listening to me and cut open the ropes that had me tied up.

"Let's go!"

"We're fucked anyways. Why not?" I mumbled.

They ran behind some random boxes and pulled out Alex and Ella. My heart sank.

"Oh no, no no no no no no. What have you done?! Take the girls that way, out through the back door Justin. Me and the rest will take the front." I kissed Alex and pushed them towards the back door. We ran out the front only to be stopped by Riley, Tess, and Dean, all holding knives.

"Going so soon?" Dean asked.

"Wow, that line is so old." I teased. I needed them to lose their cool and composure to get their knives.

"Shut up dyke." Riley shouted. "Oh look, the rest of your gang, and a traitor for all times."

Alex, Ella, and Justin turned the corner with Mason and Manni holding blades to their backs.

"Alex." I said automatically.

"Ah right. The freaks love. How disgusting!" Riley spat. He pushed Ella and Justin over to us yet they kept Alex by their side, holding her by the hair with a knife to her throat.

"Please don't hurt her. I'll do anything!" I begged. I would bow down on my knees right now to keep her safe. She was my world. I loved her so much, if she got hurt right now I would totally blame myself. And I do, if I hadn't freaked, we wouldn't be in this position.

"Anything?" Mason tested curiously.

"Anything." I responded, nodding with my answer.

The evil glint in his eyes said he would really put the term 'anything' to the test.

"Come over here." He waved his hand over and took the knife into his own hand. He flipped out another switchblade and then took Justin beside him. What the fuck was he planning? I stood a couple meters away from him. Riley held Justin while Manni held Alex, their arms behind their backs. Mason raised his arms in front of his chest, a clean swipe away from their necks.

"You can save one. I will give you 10 seconds to think about it."

"10. 9. 8..."

OMFG! I have to choose between my own brother and the love of my life. Is there anyway to save them both?

"5. 4. 3..."

I ran to Alex, pulling her outta the way and pushing her out through the door screaming at her to run and get help. I looked back to see the knife swipe at Justin's throat, cutting the soft flesh, blood pouring everywhere. I ran to him and knelt by his side, pushing down on his throat to help stop the bleeding.

"Justin, Justin i'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Alex," He managed to gasp out, "Your the group leader now. Stop these guys. Don't let them hurt us anymore."

I nodded and he let his last breathe leave his lips. I places him down softly and turned to Mason. My dark eyes drilling holes into his face.

"I'm going to kill you." I said calmly. Spoken like a true mad women.

* * *

Review and u get the next chapter :)

thanks for reading everybody


	5. Chapter 5

_**chapter 5!**_

_**thousand lies**__** - thanks for reviewing ^_^, dont worry he shall die, i guess,**_

_**yeah poor mitchie :(**_

_**tellmeyoullstay - yeah, she is REALLLY hot in this ;) Thank you for the kind comments :) Mason shall die or maybe prison :P**_

_**if you review, it makes you amazing :)**_

_**...its ma b-day sunday, make me smile**_

_**...**_

___Alex's POV_

I ran as fast as I could, jumped into Mitchie's car and drove to the police station. She saved me, not her brother. He died. I'm alive. She must love me more than him. Her own brother. I gripped the steering wheel tight, knuckles white the whole ride, overtaking cars over the speed limit. I didn't even turn the car off as I bolted into the station.

"HELP! Please, they killed him! They're going to hurt her!" I shouted. Midge looked up from her paperwork shocked to see probably such a delirious girl.

"Calm down Alex. Who's been killed?" Sergeant Peter's interrupted.

"Justin! He's been killed and they are gunna kill Mitchie!"

"Alright, where are they?"

"They old tobacco warehouse on the outskirts od town!

"Can you show me where it is?" He asked. I nodded and ran to Mitchie's car. I backed up and noticed at 4 cop cars, following. They turned on their lights and sirens as I raced through the town. I reached the warehouse and they jumped from their cars, guns drawn. I opened the car door and chased after them, hoping for the best.

_Mitchie's POV_

I had Mason tackled to the ground, punching my bloody fists into his skull, breaking his nose, ripping the flesh of his lips and bruising his cheeks as much as I could. I literally felt like shoving my fists down his throat in anger. He had killed Justin. My own brother. But I didn't regret saving Alex. He was my brother, my family, the leader. But she was my world, my soul, she owned my heart the first night we had met. I had knocked him unconcious some time ago yet kept punching his mangled visage. I couldn't stop, my fists plowing into his face over and over, my stomach saying to hit harder each time. I was ripped off by Riley, his hands grasping at my sore shoulders. I closed my eyes as I hit the floor, feeling like giving up, like it was all over. I opened my eyes when a large foot hit my stomach. I couldn't hold in the scream of pain that escaped my lips. I grabbed my stomach and rolled over. Another foot kicked into my ribs, I heard the cracking it caused. I looked forward to see Manni, he stepped back and joined his foot to my shoulder. I screamed loudly, the pain unimaginable, ripping through my torso. I spat out the blood that had gathered in my mouth from my filling lungs. I rolled back over and looked at Riley pull a gun from the front of his pants.

"N-no, p-please.. don't." I gasped out. Dying now would ruin everything. I'm happy in a relationship that I never wanted to leave. I was in love, it felt amazing, and I never wanted the constant butterflies in my stomach to stop.

"Maybe you shouldn't have started somthing you couldn't finish you stupid bitch." He checked his revolvers barrel and then snapped it back, pointing it too me. I rolled onto my stomach, grabbing at the gravel to help me crawl away, groaning and hissing in pain as I moved.

"Hahaha, trying to get away are we?" Manni taunted. He placed his leg on my back then slammed my front against the ground. I kept crawling in a futile attempt to escape.

"Plea-se... sto-p." I gasped out. Riley grasped the back of my hair roughly, raised my head back and collided my face into the ground. I heard the all too familiar snap of my nose breaking and felt the blood gushing from it. He pushed my face into the ground, the hard rocks pressing into me. I screamed and finally gave up. I just couldn't take the pain anymore. They used their feet as leverage to flip me over. I just closed my eyes, waiting for either the pain, or the end. I heard death could be great, if you froze or drown it was euphoric even. But i'm guessing that being shot could go two ways. Immediate death like being shot in the head. Or being shot in the gut and having to bare the pain out until you bled to death. I prefered the second. That may have sounded crazy but I heard your own mind reflects the great moments of you life. If I could see Alex in those moments just one more time, I would die happy. I heard gunshots ring through the air. I saw Alex. There was a light around her body. I must have been watching over her. I was her angel, it made me laugh softly to know we were truly made for each other. Soulmates, I guess. That sounded amazing. Mitchie and Alex, soulmates.

"Mi... itch... Mitch... ie." Was the only sound that was drilling into my brain. I raised my hand to her cheek, my thumb slowly drawing small lines back and forth. She felt so real, her skin, her hair. I ran my fingers through her dark locks and I achieved the same tingle I always got whenever I touched her. It was too real. Her everything was too real. It must be her. Did we both die? Or are we both alive? I felt air hit my lungs and I choked on it. The light around her vanished and the sounds became clearer.

"Mitchie?" Alex screamed. I was shook awake violently to look into Alex's scared eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting up while she wrapped her arms around my neck, holding onto me tightly like I would vanish into thin air if she didn't.

"Am I okay? You silly girl!" She shouted. I wiped the blood off my crooked nose, I didn't want her to see me this way. She helped me up. I groaned in pain every inch I moved or shifted.

FUCK!

This hurt!

Alex placed her arms around my waist and helped me walk to the chair where I had been tied to. I looked at the police as they handcuffed all the Soc's up. They carried them to their cars, their constant glaring the whole way made me internally laugh. I watched as the police walked away from the scene, not even bothering to send medical assistant to the hurt Greaser's.

Typical.

Alex dragged me home, driving my car as I intensively told her not to hurt my baby.

"Oh shut up. Your car will be fine." Alex protested. I just rolled my eyes and sighed, silently praying she was right. Suprisingly, we made it till we turned the last corner. She drove the car to close to the curb.

BUMP!

SCRAPE!

"I hate you." I said as I jumped outta the car, checking the damage. There was a big long stripe where the paint had been torn off showing the original raunchy orange tint.

"I didn't mean-" She said softly.

"Save it." I said with my hand up, cutting her off. She sighed and finished parking the car. I left. I couldn't watch it getting hurt anymore. She would pay later for powning my car with the curb. She entered the kitchen. I had a bloody rag to my nose.

"Sorr-"

"Nope. Don't even bring it up." I cut her off again.

"Okay Ms. Grumpy pants." She chided.

"Hey I just got beat up and you raped my car with concrete. I'm allowed to be Ms. Grumpy pants." The smirk on her face suggested she had only been joking. "Oh, you were kidding."

"Obviously." She started to clean my face with the rag. I told her get me a new shirt from my room. When she was gone I grabbed my nose with two fingers, snapping it back sideways, fixing it into place.

Snap!

"AHHHHHHH!" I said, grasping my nose.

"What happened?" She screamed running in.

"NY POSE!" I screamed, my words unclear as I had my hand half covering my mouth. She giggled and help cleaning my bleeding nose again.

"Jeez, your such a dork." She said. I laughed and she bandaged my nose. I kissed her and pulled back.

"Ow!" I said.

"Your such a greaser." She coaxed.

I laughed again. She was just pushing my buttons.

"Movie?" I quizzed.

She nodded and I pulled her to the couch. I lay down, her on top. I pressed the play but I didn't watch much. Her smell was clouding my senses. Her hot skin was just centimetres away from my lips. Her weight felt so relaxing on me. I leant down and kissed the salty skin of her neck. She tilted her head, giving me more access to her. I sucked, leaving a hickie and she giggled sensually. She turned over, unbuttoned and pulled my jeans down. I giggled and enclosed her tighter in a hug. After that it was just a blur of hot, sweaty, loving pleasure. I awoke to being pantless and underwearless with Alex laying on top of me naked. Everyone was sat around staring at the T.V.

"What are you doing here!" I asked before grabbing a blanket and covering us up. Alex woke up and when she saw what was happening she dived back underneath the covers.

"You were there, we didn't want to move you, so we just left you there." Nate explained. I rolled my eyes and went under the blankets where Alex looked like a cherry with embaressment.

"That. Was. Terrible." She emphisized every word.

"I was that bad?" I joked. She giggled and pecked my lips.

"So they're all out there right?" She whispered and I just nodded kinda confused. "I think I know how to clear the room. Follow my lead... OH GOD!" I moan out. Alex snorts a little and her cheeks blush but she nods.

"Oh, do it again, oh harder, faster Mitch!" She moans out. I just try and stifle my giggles. She shakes the blanket that lays upon us up and down.

Everybody shouted 'ewww!' and starting laughing and joking. They all ran out of the room and me and Alex started laughing.

God, what dorks.

...xXx...

It's been months since our little duke out in the old abandoned warehouse, and Alex is feeling sick, like really sick. She wakes up every morning and throws up, she's gained a bit of weight and she's having MAD mood swings.

Now that I think about it...

**OH MY FUCKING PICKLE!**

...She's pregnant!

I feel woozy on my legs as I stumble around the house. I'm all alone and I think that's a good thing since I wanna throw up.

How could this have even happened?

It's not that I didn't want to have a child with her, but just maybe when we were outta school, and were a little more stable job/career wise.

Maybe i'm taking this wayyy outta proportion, maybe she's not even pregnant.

Yeh, maybe.

Oh but it looks like she is!

I wonder if she knows...

_Alex's POV_

Frick! How am I gunna tell her?

How can you just say, 'Oh hey Mitch, i'm pregnant.'

Well, other than saying it just like that, but I can't do that.

I don't even know whose child it is. I mean, it's probably Mitchie's, but then again, it could be Mason's.

I shudder at the thought of it being his kid.

I laugh at the thought of his tiny dick being able to do such a thing.

I cry at the thought of telling Mitchie.

I'm just sat here, at my house, wondering if anyone can actually tell if I am.

I'm not even sure I am, but the bump that's showing and the constant morning sickness has got me worried.

I'm going to the hospital today, to get tested. I don't know what i'm going to do if I am.

How's Mitch gunna take the news?

Will she freak?

Will she be happy?

...will she leave me?

Only one way to find out.

...xXx...

I'm pregnant.

Pregnant.

Freaking pregnant.

Fucking pregnant.

Pregnant!

Pregnant?

Pregnant?

What am I gunna do? I'm only young, just a kid still. My body isn't fully grown yet, and i'm having another body come out of me? I have no clue how i'm gunna do it.

Oh god, how's Mitch gunna take it?

I'm breaking down in the back of my friends car, she's trying to comfort me, it's seriously not working. I just ask her to drop me off at Mitchie's. She nods and drives me there without questions or further comments. There, that's a good friend.

I walk in, my hand holds my other arm and I pick at it. There's nothing there, but it seems to calm me.

"Mitch?" I whisper shout. I'm to worn out to even properly scream for my girlfriend. She turns the corner awkwardly, likes she's looking for something to do, other than face me.

"Hi." She replies.

"We have to talk, like now." I manage out.

"Oh, okay, i'm gunna get a beer first." She says quickly.

She walks towards the fridge but I stop her.

"No beer, we need to talk, not have a drink."

She nods. Suddenly, she's lost all color in her face. She's kind of a sickly green now.

I just drag her into her room and we sit on the bed.

"Umm look, I don't know how this happened, or umm, well I know how, just not how y'know?"

"No, no clue."

"Look, Mitch, i'm umm..."

It feels like a have a shoe down my throat. I have a huge dry lump that I just can't seem to swallow.

I can't say the words so I just take her hands, close my eyes and place them on my rounding belly. Her hands just stay there.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asks. I open my eyes. She looks at me, unbeknownst to anything.

What, an, idiot.

I rub her hands on my belly a little more, giving her 'the look'. The one that says 'give-it-a-sec-it-will-click-in-but-hurry-up-and-figure-it-out-asshole.

She looks down to my belly.

"...Oh..."

"Oh? That's all your gunna say is 'oh'..."

"Oh... wow?"

"Keep going." I urge her on, trying to understand her full reaction.

"Oh, wow, my god, this is a big thing. Are you sure?"

"Yes, 100% sure."

"Whose is it?"

"Umm, i'm guessing yours."

"So you don't know?" She asks, obviously curious.

"Nope, if I did, I would tell you."

"Oh."

"Please stop saying oh."

"Oh...kay. I'm just uhhh shocked." Her eyes were still pretty wide I had to admit.

"I was too." I assure.

"Yeh, like I said, it's big."

Suddenly, she's really quiet, and she's staring at my belly.

"I hope it's a girl." Mitchie whispers.

I look at her like she's insane.

"We're keeping it?" I ask.

"I wouldn't think of doing anything else with it." She claims.

"Oh yeh, me neither, I just thought that maybe I dunno, you would freak and hit me or something."

"I would never hit you, ever, and I would never freak. This is a wonderous thing, truly. A miracle of life."

"Really?" I say, still unsure of everything. It's been a hard day.

"Yes, really. We are going to have this child and grow up and get married, and live happily ever after with our beautiful baby girl, Demi."

"Oh, so you have plans for us already?"

"There not plans, but facts."

"I wanto to be married to you right now, that would be so cute."

"Do you really want to?" She asks, excited and upbeat.

"Yes, I do."

"Let's go!"

"What, right now?" I ask.

"Yes right now. We can go buy rings right now, together, and go get married. What do you say?" She looks at me happily.

How can I say no to her? I just can't.

"Let's do it."

...xXx...

We've been to the jewellry store on my side of town, got two rings, and are driving around in her car trying to find the church.

"Where the hell is it?" She shouts, disgruntled.

"It's somewhere around here, chill."

"I know, I just wanna marry you know."

"Me too." I grab her hand and squeeze it, she smiles and squeezes back and kisses me lightly. I love her touch, her smile, her smell, her personality, her dress style, her good looks and her kind, charming, witty sense of humour. I just love everything about her.

"Aha! There it is!" She parks up and drags me there, pulling my hand. I'm scared to run knowing i'm carrying a little person inside of me, whose name is apparantly Demi. I like it, it has the cutest ring to it.

We walk inside and the pastor is just sat reading.

"Hey Father. Can we ask of you a favor?" Mitchie charms him in a wink. He's grabbed his book and we are standing in front of him with a ring in each of our hands.

"Do you Mitchie, take Alex, to be your dearly beloved wife?" He asks.

"I most certainly do." She replies, staring me in the eyes the whole time with her glowing brown orbs.

"And do you Alex, take Mitchie, to be your dearly beloved wife?"

"If I must." I tease cheekily. She laughs and her eyes light up as she smiles. I just love this girl.

"You can now present the rings." The pastor keeps up with his little speech.

Mitchie grabs my hand and puts it on my finger slowly.

"I Mitchie, promise to love you and our child forever and ever. I promise I will never leave you, no matter what and I will make you the happiest I can."

I feel the tears sting my eyes and I know i'm going to ruin my make-up on my wedding day. Jeez, that was to weird to say.

Wedding day.

Wow, what would my mum do if she saw me now?

Me, her daughter, marrying the greaser she most hates.

I think she would stab me in the eyeball.

Enough of those thoughts.

I take Mitchie's cold hand and slip the ring onto her 3rd finger from her thumb.

"I Alex, promise to love you forever, no matter how angry we may get at each other, or how much we might hate each other. I promise to never leave for another and that I shall be there for you always, whenever you need me. I promise to love you forever."

I can see the tears she's trying to keep back.

"Mitchie, you may now kiss the bride." The pastor says and I look at her.

She steps closer, breathing heavily. I can tell she's nervous, not wanting to mess up or ruin the moment. I feel the same way. She places her hands around my waist and I place mine around her neck. I close my eyes and I soon feel her lips on mine in a passionate, loving, gentle touch. The pastors long gone somewhere and I just grab the collar of her leather jacket tighter and kiss her senseless.

I'm happily married.

I know it will last forever.

...

Review like the good little trolls i know you are. :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, new chapter... _

_**IMPORTANT FUCKING MESSAGE! READ THE MESSAGE! : Recently, i've been told that one of my stories 'A Nobody To You : A PPP fanfic' , is being copied and placed on Utube. I was very fucking angry, but now i'm just thouroughly freakin disappointed. I put these stories up for entertainment for people who like reading about couples that we like together, and someone has the nerve to copy my story and claim it as their own?**_

_**I know they are not my characters, but to take my paragraphs of written work, and say they are your own is fucking mean. I've worked day and nights on my stories., i've skipped school, hanging out with friends and even trips to vancouver to sit down and write them for u guys, for one of u to go and steal my story. Because of this outrage, i've cut this chapter short. I'm going to england this friday and i was trying to sort out a way to bring my laptop and write you guys stories while im gone for 5 weeks, but now im not. One of you has really ruined it for themselves and for others. I won't be updating for 5 weeks. I had chapters all written and ready to be published this friday for u guys since i wasn't going to be here, but now im not. Im really sorry for all who havent had anything to do with this, but someone has really ruined it for everyone. you can thank that moron for fucking up everything.**_

_**...**_

**I'm happily married.**

**I know it will last forever.**

_Alex's POV_

Apparantly, forever, is only a couple of months.

I know it's not her fault, but everything she is doing, is pissing me off.

It's just cause of the baby and my horomones, but it does seem that we fight everynight. And it's stupid little things like her forgetting to do something and i'll just flip on her, but I can't even help it anymore.

I'm having a baby for god's sake!

I'm allowed to be moody.

But i'm apprantly being a bitch to her. I have no clue why.

_Flashback_

_I awoke after a stressful night with no sleep since my bladder has shrunk twice it's size since i've been pregnant. The only thing I can feel is her big, rock hard erection poking into me. It's practically popping my freaking kidney for god's sake._

_"Mitchie, deal with that before I rip it off." I say to her, our eyes are still closed._

_"You loved it last night." She teases. She moves closer against me until it's right above my butt._

_"Well, I would like to love it again, but how can I do that if it's not attatched to you?"_

_"Alex, you know you love it." I feel her press it into my naked butt. I twitch away and she kisses my neck._

_"Stop." I order seriously._

_"Okay, jeez, don't kill me." _

_She stops kissing me but it's still there, poking a hole through my skin._

_I roll over and smile at her kindly... before I shit kick her off the bed._

_"Ah!" She screams but I don't care and just spread out on the bed, my arms touching the new cool blanket underneath me. I sigh peacefully but of course it had to be interuppted._

_"I know your pregnant Alex, but babe, please, don't freaking throw me off the bed." _

_I roll my eyes and turn over my pillow to get to the cool side._

_"Okay, look I can understand your horomones are all over the place Lexy, but don't be such a bitch." She says._

_"Fuck you. I'm pregnant. I have a huge belly and I hate it and now you, my wife, is calling me a bitch." I play the wife card knowing she won't be able to handle it._

_"I'm sorry, but until you have the child, I think we should sleep in different beds." She suggests._

"Oh really? What are you going to do about having sex? If we aren't sleeping in the same bed, we're not having any type of sex." I challenge back.

_"Alex, i'm not some type of sex monster."_

_"You seemed like it last night."_

_"Alex, I just think it would be best if we slept in different beds."_

_"You'll be in this bed before the end of the week, you'll see."_

_"Okay, well i'll go see to this thing." She says pointing to her lap._

_"Mhm, good choice."_

_Present Time_

Mitchie's enters the room. It's been 3 1/2 weeks since that night and she is still not in my bed. She is stronger abstaining from sex than I expected, but her arm muscles are getting bigger which makes me laugh like an idiot each time I see them.

I just giggle and she looks at me confused, but I still don't tell her why i'm practically peeing myself.

She shrugs it off and goes to work each time.

It's been 7 months now and i'm big bellied and hating it. The kids at school treat me differently and it annoys me but I have Mitchie in most of my classes and someone from our family in each of my classes.

Our family.

That sounds nice.

The day they found out we were pregnant was so interesting. Only one week later they figured out what was up. It was also the day they found out I was married. That day was one for the books i'd say.

_Flashback_

_"Hey guys." I greeted them as we walked into through the front door._

_"Been behaving have you?" They asked._

_Mitchie looked at me nervously._

_"Yeah, definetly, totally." I must have sounded like an idiot saying all that. My voice kept breaking like a 14 year old boy._

_"Mhm very convincing i'd say. But no, seriously, what did you guys do?"_

_"Umm nothing, we just had food at the diner and we came home." Mitchie looked so guilty I didn't wanna have to keep acting innocent since I knew we were gunna get caught. That would just make us look like idiots._

_I watched as Jason carefully examined me up and down. I pulled Mitchie's leather jacket over my tummy some more as subtle as I could. His eyes widened._

_"Your pregnant?" She shouted._

_"What? No! What would make you think that?"_

_"The huge bump your trying to conceal and failing doing so."_

_Everybody looked at me, staring between us._

_Suddenly, Shane broke stature._

"High five man!" He said and Mitchie high fived him, then made the mistake of looking at me. I glared at her and she put her head down and stopped laughing and joking around.

_"Wow, who knew her little sperm could do that?" Nate teased._

_"Shut up." She looked pissed off. Ooops, he's screwed._

_"So, this is umm weird. Have a name?" Jason was obviously the more sympathetic one here._

_"Yeh, Demi. Mitchie's convinced it's a girl."_

_"It is!" She shouted from across the room where her and Nate we're joking around._

_"That's adorable Alex, congratulations." Jason said and hugged me. At least someone in this room other than me had some brains. Well, at least they all have balls. I laughed at my own statement._

_Present Day_

Being pregnant was harder than I expected. You had to gain weight for one and I was always constantly sick for two. At least Mitchie was always there for me.

This thing had been so funny for Mitch. I wanted to have sex one night, the first time since we figured out I was pregnant, and she was so worried.

_Flashback_

_"But what if I like poke it's head or something?"_

_"Oh jeez, Mitch, you won't! It's okay to have sex when someone's pregnant."_

_"Yeh, but i'm really big, I could like poke her eye out."_

"Wow, try not to sound conceded at all there Mitchie."

_"I just am, I can't help that." She winked seductively._

_"Pfft, your so big headed."_

_"And you love me for it."_

_"No, I don't."_

_"Oh please, you love everything about me."_

_"Umm, yeah, I would love you if you just had sex with me right now."_

_"Oh, so that's why you 'love me'? You just want me for the sex?"  
_

_"Ha, okay, yeh that's totally it."_

_"Yeah, I knew it. And strangely, i'm okay with that." She walked over to me and pushed me down on the bed. She tore all my clothes off, then hers, and then stopped._

_I sighed. What now?_

_"I don't want to hurt it." She says, looking at me, honestly worried._

_"It will be fine. Just fuck me!" I reassure, then order her. _

_"I know a way that won't hurt the baby." She suggests. I just nod, finally thinking we might have some form of sex._

_She kisses me lightly, then rolls me over onto my stomach._

_Oh no, what is she doing?_

_I feel her take her hands and rub my ass cheeks lightly._

_I swear if she's doing what I think she's doing... she's dead._

_I suddenly feel her place her penis in between my ass cheeks and press in harshly._

_"What the fuck do you think your doing?" I ask her, absolutely appalled._

"It's a form of sex."

_"Yes I know, but just no." I rolled back over frantically. She just blushed with embarassment. "Don't blush, it's okay." _

_She nodded and lay beside._

We didn't even have sex that night.

_Present Day_

I'm taking a walk with Mitchie. She's staring at the scenery, and i'm staring at her. She looks over and stares at me.

"What?" She asks, clueless to why i've been staring at her for the past half hour.

"You're beautiful." She just blushes and interwinds our fingers together.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too."

We walk to the cemetary, pay our respects to Justin and Caitlyn (our daily ritual), and start to walk back home. It's been really hard on her, all the deaths, plus having to get another job to help pay for everything.

"Hey, greaser's!" I hear someone shout. Mitchie looks at me and shakes her head, telling me not to get involved. I look around to see my old gang walking up behind us. Mason, Riley, Dean, the whole gang. She pulled me quicker and even pushed me in front of her.

"If they jump us, i'll hold them off long enough for you to get away, okay?" She whispers in my ear. I give her a small nod and she keeps pushing me quicker.

"Hey, where you two going so fast?" Mason shouted. I heard his feet behind us getting louder as he got closer.

He whipped Mitchie around and struck her in the face.

"Run!" Mitchie ordered me. I most certainly didn't want to run away and leave her. But I knew I had to, not just for me, but for our child. I kinda waddled ran away, looking back to see her tackle down Dean whom was chasing after me. She got tackled by Riley while she was punching Dean. I ran around the corner to our house. I bust through the door, screaming.

"She needs your help!"

"Who?" Jason asks. He's right next to me. I'm out of breathe since the baby and he's holding me up.

Everyone entered the room, curious to the sudden up roar caused by a pregant horomonal teenager.

"Mitchie. The Soc's jumped us, and she told me to run." I gasped out.

Jason nodded to the gang. They all nodded back before bolting out the house, leaving me by myself.

Thirteen minutes, that's how long i've been in torture, waiting for them to come home. Just once I would like to see come back, actually okay.

Luckily, today my wish was granted.

They all trudged in, their faces showed me something there words weren't saying.

"What happened?" I asked as I ran to Mitchie and encircled her in my arms. I still felt bad about leaving her.

"Mason is convinced it's his baby." Mitchie breathed out. She ran her hands through her hair, obviously stressed.

"Well it's not." I state firmly.

"He thinks it is."

"Well we'll have to prove him wrong."

"How babe? It's impossible." She sat up and walked to our room. I let her sulk, knowing that she wouldn't be okay for another few hours.

"We'll figure it out I promise." She says to me firmly.

I believe in her. She will make everything alright again.

...


End file.
